Growing up and Down ?
by mimille.koishi
Summary: Lexa is hunting in the woods when she sees a fawn being attacked by an angry boar. The fawn suddenly changes into a little girl. She gives her a box and tells her not to open it. Later Clarke finds the box in Lexa's tent and opens it. Lexa arrives too late and just finds a little 5 years old blond girl swearing in her tent. 2 years after the montain Clarke and Lexa are together
1. To kill a boar

**I'm busy with another fic but sometimes I lose inspiration so I need to write something different. This fic will be my "break" fic. The other one comes first so updates for this one will probably be unpredictable.**

 **Tell me if you like the idea or not ;)**

 **As always, thanks for reading :3**

* * *

"Clarke's an idiot !" was Lexa's thought when she went to hunt.

Lexa was rarely THAT pissed off. The commander was not the type to argue with her… Girlfriend ? Wife ? Partner ? She didn't even know how to call Clarke. But she knew the blonde was HER something and it was good like that. Anyway, she's not the type to yell and get exited or irritated so much BUT Clarke had crossed a line. So the commander had just taken a bow and some arrows and went to hunt alone.

After half an hour of loud, nervous and angry pacing, Lexa finally met something. Or at least heard something. She squat, listened and located her prey. She approached it and when finally she had it into view she drew her bow and shot. She hit the boar one time on its thigh, one time on its side and finally one time in its heart. The animal fell a few meters away. When Lexa started to walk towards the beast she heard a little voice.

"You saved me"

Lexa turned back, alarmed, searching around her but saw nothing.

"Down there"

The commander looked at her feet and her eyes widened at the sight : a talking little fawn. She was literally stunned. Or mesmerized. Maybe both at the same time. A fawn was actually talking to her and she was almost sure it wasn't a dream. Well AT FIRST she was almost sure it wasn't a dream, but when the fawn turned into a little girl in a cloud of smoke she thought that it was obviously a dream and hoped her fight with Clarke was part of it too. But the little girl talked again.

"My name is Maxine, I am the princess of the deer kingdom and you saved my life"

Now absolutely certain she was dreaming, the commander answered the girl like good commander would do towards her people "Hello Maxine, no need to thank me. I just killed a boar. I didn't even know you were here, I did nothing"

The girl smiled "It doesn't change the fact that I owe you my life. And I will offer you something in return" The fawn/girl/princess snapped her fingers and a box appeared in her hands. Even in a dream, the girl's magic was impressive. Maxine handed her the box and Lexa took it. It was a beautiful little box made of wood and engraved with refined patterns. But as Lexa went to open the box the girl screamed "NO !" It startled the commander that almost dropped the object "It's a powerful weapon ! Throw it at your enemy and you will win, open it yourself and you will be the one being harmed"

The girl disappeared like she appeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving Lexa behind, the little box in her hands and a dumb expression on her face.

Lexa got out of her trance five long minutes later, sliding the little wooden box in one of her pockets and took her knife out to eviscerate the poor bleeding boar. Maybe she was in a dream but if she wasn't, her 'livings' were hungry and this boar would be useful.

The boar finally empty she dragged it to her camp and it was truly exhausting. She went to her tent, somehow hoping for Clarke to be here, because, I mean, it was most likely a dream right ? Nothing bad happens in dreams right ? But the blonde was out. She put the box on the table and grabbed some towels and clothes. She was covered in sweat and blood and she needed a bath. Once again, she was probably in a dream but if it was reality it would be problematic that the commander reeks of iron and sweat and boar.

When she got out of the river and into her clean clothes she felt good, calm, refreshed and ready to talk with a certain blonde sky girl. She got back to the camp but the moment she stepped into her tent she saw Clarke opening the box and disappear in an enormous cloud of smoke.

"Clarke !" she screamed but the voice that answered her was oddly young.

"Lexa ?"

The commander waited for the smoke to dissipate before stepping furthermore into her tent "Clarke ? Clarke, you're ok ?"

"Lexa ? I don't know, it's… It's weird, what happened ?"

Finally the cloud disappeared. Lexa searched for Clarke but the only thing she found was a 5 years old blonde girl, buried under Clarke's clothes. The little girl looked at herself then at Lexa then at herself again and finally locked eyes with the commander, mouth and eyes wide open in shock.

Lexa hesitated "C- Clarke ?"

"Lexa… What the FUCK was that !?"


	2. from 20 to 5 ?

When Lexa came back to the tent with some small size clothes, Clarke was pacing (or trying to pace) wearing her old grey T-shirt like a really large-way-to-long dress. At first, the commander had been worried. But Clarke was unharmed and… Oddly cute. Lexa might be in a dream but she liked that. The brunette was standing still in the entry of the tent, enjoying the view with a small smile on her lips.

Finally Clarke noticed her "Lexa ! You found clothes ?" the girl smiled wide and ran to Lexa's legs. Or tried. In the middle of the tent, she stepped on her T-shirt and fell, face on the ground. The commander, torn between delight and worry, ran to her side.

"Clarke ! Are you alright !?"

"Waaah Lexaaaaa" The commander was stunned by the scene in front of her : 5 years old Clarke kneeled on the ground, crying abundantly and rubbing her little fists on her eyes. "Lexa *sniff* why can't I *sniff* stop crying !" The little girl was sniffing and sobbing and you could literally see flowers emanating from the smiling commander.

Lexa hesitated a little before taking Clarke in her arms. She rubbed her back soothing her "Shhh Clarke, it's ok, you're safe" When the blonde wrapped her little arms around her, the commander's heart just stopped beating. Her cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so wide. Clarke was cute, so cute, too cute. This dream was definitely one of the best she had ever made and she'd do all she can to make it last as long as she could. Finally, Clarke calmed down and stood sniffing. Then she did a thing that almost killed Lexa. The girl used the back of her little hand to wipe her nose and it was too much. The commander just wanted to pat her head and baby talk her and braid her hair and other parent/child activities. Then without thinking, she took a handkerchief out of her armour (from where, who knows) and helped Clarke to blow her nose.

"Lexa ! Stop smiling ! It's not funny !"

The brunette couldn't hold back a chuckle. Clarke giving orders with such high-pitched voice… TOO cute and funny "I'm sorry Clarke but you're really… cute like that"

"Give me these fucking clothes and get out while I change. And I hope you have a really good explanation to all of this mess" Clarke was pissed off. Lexa had never called her cute. Fierce, strong, caring, beautiful but never cute. She felt weak and wanted to prove that she was still able to dress on her own.

Lexa exited her tent, still smiling and her warriors wondered what happened for the commander to look so happy. A few minutes later, the brunette returned to her tent "Clarke, are you finished ?"

"Lexa come help me, I can't tie my laces"

The simple sentence made Lexa smile even wider (if it was possible) and her warriors started to be really worried "I'm here" The commander lifted a really frustrated Clarke from the ground and sat her on the bed "You're so tiny and light !"

"Yeah well I noticed that. Why are my hands so fucking clumsy damn it !"

It was weird to hear such a small girl swear like that. Lexa would point it out eventually but for the moment Clarke was pissed off enough like that. While tying her laces the commander couldn't help but smile at the cute little pouting thing in front of her.

Clarke sighed "Could you stop mocking me and start explaining what happened"

"You will never believe it"

The blonde raised her eyebrows "Seriously Lexa ? I would believe anything right now so if you have a crazy story to tell, please go ahead !"

"Well… After our fight I um…"

"Say it. I don't care what it is I just want to know what happened"

"Went to hunt and then I saw a boar and I killed it and heard a little voice from behind me. When I turned I saw nothing and I looked down and there, there was a fawn"

"You mean… The FAWN talked to you !?"

"Yes. And then it changed into a little girl"

"Lexa, you're high" said the blonde shaking her head.

"You said you would believe everything I say but if you don't want to listen to my explanation, go ahead and find one yourself" said the commander standing to sit on her throne.

Clarke sighed again, standing too "Ok I believe you. And next ?"

"Next she said she was the princess of the deer people and that I saved her life and she gave me the wooden box"

"The one I opened ?"

"Yes. She told me that it was a weapon. That if I threw it to my enemy I would win but not to open it myself. Then I came back, I put the box on the table and went to the lake. And when I came back again, I saw you disappear in a cloud of smoke and reappear as a five year old little girl"

Clarke put a hand on her forehead and one on her hip. She couldn't believe such a thing but… There was no better explanation. Maybe a chemical weird gas could do that but it wouldn't explain how Lexa had put a hand on it.

The commander was staring at the little blonde, pacing again and thinking. It was 'SO Clarke' but in a younger version. It made everything more cute and funny, like if a little girl was trying to act as an adult.

"Where did you find these clothes by the way ?"

"They are mine"

The blonde frowned "You're always carrying your old baby clothes with you ?"

"It is a tradition for the child of a commander to wear the said commander's clothes if possible so yes. In case I had a child when I'm not at home"

Clarke raised an eyebrow "In case you have a child ? Really ?"

"I am not the one choosing my people traditions Clarke. Plus, you and I are not officially engaged yet so they are still hoping for me to bear a child at some point"

"Now at least we're sure of one thing : you CAN'T marry me, a five years old girl"

Lexa thought "Technically it IS possible but…"

"Lexa, NO"

"Yes I figured that out"

Clarke approached and climbed on Lexa's lap, facing the brunette. "So if I understand correctly, I'm stuck in my five year old body, wearing your supposed future child's clothes that, once were yours, is that it ?"

"Yes I think it is"

"How are we going to fix that exactly ?"

"Maybe it's going to fix itself with time"

"What if it doesn't ?"

"Maybe your mother can help ?"

"I don't think so but it might be a good start. Do we tell our people that I am… Me ?"

"Let's… not say anything until we know what happened"

"I agree. But we should tell Indra, Nyko, Ryder and my friends. Maybe they can help researching information"

"I could send Indra and Ryder to Polis' library and ask Nyko to examine you"

"And I'll send Octavia to the Ark to search into our database helped with Ra-*yawn*-ven"

Lexa smiled again "Would you like… To take a nap maybe ?"

"Don't be ridiculous I don't *yawn* take naps. I'm too oA*yawn*Aold for that" answered the blonde with a weak voice, rubbing her fists on her tired eyes.

The commander's heart was fluttering again "You seem really tired. You should sleep"

Clarke adjusted her position on Lexa's lap, leaning her side on the brunette's torso "Maybe I'll *yawn* sleep a li-" and she fell asleep. The commander pulled the little blonde closer, resting her on her arm. Her other hand was gently playing with Clarke's tiny hands. Lexa was in heaven. Clarke was a strong girl, body and mind. At first when she landed on the earth she didn't know how to fight. But these past two months she managed to win against the commander almost a third of their fights (training fights but still). The brunette was proud of her but somehow sad. Soon she wouldn't be able to protect the blonde and it was both frustrating and sad. Now she felt the same than two years ago, strong and capable of protecting the girl from the wild world outside. She could be her protector again and she liked that.

"Heda are you here ?"

"Sha Indra, come in"


	3. Surprise !

The first thing Indra noticed was the little sleeping blond thing on Lexa's lap. The second thing she noticed was the expression on her commander's face. As fierce and strong and proud and serious as ever but totally discredited by the reserved smile tugging the corner of her lips. The brunette was trying hard, really hard not to smile. She HAD to act as the leader she had always been. But with baby Clarke snuggled up against her chest it was a challenge.

Lexa cleared her throat and thought about sad things to keep her from smiling too wide "Indra, go fetch Oktevia, Linkon, Nyko, and Ryder" The order came out too harsh but whatever.

Indra was standing in the entry, aback, eyes wide in shock. The woman had been serving her Heda for years now and knew far too well when to diligently obey and when to ask question. But at this precise moment she was lost. Lexa's smile was a proof of her good mood and an indication that she might be open to discussion. On another hand the order the commander gave seemed urgent. But she really wanted to ask what was the girl on her Heda's lap.

"Today Indra"

The strong familiar voice dragged the warrior out of her thoughts "S- Sha Heda" and she exited the tent. After two steps outside she remembered why she had come to talk to the Commander in the first place. She turned back and opened the tent but she closed it almost immediately. What she had seen shocked her : Lexa smiling freely like a mentally ill person without apparent reason. Indra decided that what brought her to that tent was way less urgent (and interesting) than her actual task. She went to search her fellow warriors as fast as she could.

At the same time in the tent, on the Commander's lap, the little blonde was waking up.

Clarke yawned and rubbed her eyes "I told you to stop mocking me"

"I am sorry but you are cute Clarke"

The blonde sighed "I'm sorry. I just feel so weak it bugs me"

Lexa returned to her usual relaxed face "We will find a way to turn you back to your normal self"

"I hope so" Clarke kneeled on Lexa's lap and leaned forward to kiss Lexa.

The brunette's reflex was to put her hand on the blonde's mouth "Clarke ! You can't do that !"

"Fuck this shit !" Clarke jumped from Lexa's lap, ran to the bed, climbed on it and grabbed the mirror on the bed side table. And it was a shock. She looked at herself for a while then turned to Lexa, now sitting on the bed next to her "Lexa… I don't want to stay like that" she said with tears in her eyes.

The girl's voice was heart-breaking. Knowing Clarke, she was probably imagining what would be her life if she had to stay like that. Lexa, now on the bed too, ran her thumb on the blonde's cheek and pulled her closer to kiss her forehead "If we search long enough we will find a way. And if we don't I will just have to wait a few more years for you to agree to be my houmon"

Clarke chuckled lightly, wiping her eyes "You know that we actually have an age gap of almost 20 years right ?"

The commander smirked "Yes. And ?"

"Who told you I'd be willing to marry someone 20 years older than me ?" answered the blonde with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

Lexa shrugged "I think I will just have to marry someone else then" and she stood.

"Lexa, I'm sorry" said Clarke, grabbing the commander's (now so large) hand just in time "I'm sorry for this morning…"

The brunette sat back on the bed. "Apologies accepted"

Clarke smiled then raised on her knees to kiss Lexa again and the same scene played.

"Damn it ! I HATE this body !"


	4. You want me to prove it ? Fine !

"Heda ?"

"Please come in Indra"

The first to enter were Nyko, Lincoln and Ryder. They stopped moving as soon as their eyes fell on the blonde thing on the bed next to the commander, blocking the entry.

"What ? What's the problem ? Lincoln move your ass !" yelled Octavia, pushing through the crowd of mesmerized warriors. When she saw Clarke she froze "HOLY SHIT ! Raven you NEED to see this…"

Raven kicked Nyko's leg so that the man and his friends let her pass. Finally in the tent Raven's eyes opened wide. Without a word, she approached Clarke, analysing the girl from head to toe. Then the brunette sighed deeply, looking at Lexa with sad eyes. If the girl hadn't been the commander she would've patted her shoulder. "I'm sorry commander, I swear I didn't know about Clarke cheating on you"

All eyes in the tent opened wide and you could hear some "Oh…!" and "No way !" while Clarke was laughing. Lexa was everything but amused. She stood and grabbed the sky mechanic by the collar of her top (she wouldn't let the sky woman badmouth her almost-houmon).

Raven immediately tried to justify herself, hands in the air in surrender "No, I mean, this girl is Clarke's exact replica and… And um, even after the bombs and all two women can't have children so I just thought that… Wait, women still can't have children right…? God I'm confused !"

That was the abundant sweat on Raven's skin, the death glare Indra was throwing at Octavia that was glaring at the commander, that herself was about to kill her friend that made Clarke recover from her laughter. "Please Lexa calm down. You KNOW I'm not cheating on you and Raven's conclusion is understandable"

Octavia turned to Lincoln as Lexa released Raven "Wait, did Clarke's daughter just talk as if she was going out with the Commander ?" The man just nodded, not trusting his voice. "Ew… Commander you know that this little girl is something like… five right ?"

The disgusted expression on Octavia's face was priceless for Clarke but because Indra seemed on the verge of murdering her second. Clarke decided it wasn't the best moment to laugh again "Please everyone, listen to me, *I* AM Clarke Griffin of the sky people, daughter of Abbigail and Jake Griffin, friend of you two, Raven and Octavia, and I'm pretty sure you'll all need to sit down when you hear the whole story so I suggest you all come further inside this damn tent and sit at the table" but nobody moved. They were just standing mouth and eyes opened (yes EVEN Indra), trying to process all the little girl had just said. Clarke stood and went to the middle of the tent, took her most intimidating tone and almost yelled "I want you all to sit at this table NOW !"

Lexa had to fight really REALLY hard against the wave of affection, and delight raging inside her. Clarke could do whatever she wanted, she was still a little girl. A little girl trying to give orders to tall and strong warriors with a high-pitched voice and a tiny body. So the commander was not surprised when Raven and Octavia burst out laughing, Lincoln smiled and Nyko and Ryder looked at her incredulously, waiting for orders, words, something. She wasn't even surprised to see the ghost of a smile tugging Indra's lips (once again, yes EVEN Indra). Clarke turned to look at Lexa with watery eyes, silently pleading. That's when Lexa's relaxed expression changed for her stoic commander one and she yelled "PLENI ! And, "Sit !" and Clarke realised her 'youngness' could be a terrible weapon. Maybe the fawn had said the truth in the end…

At the commander's order everyone jumped and hurried to the table. On one side Indra, Ryder and Nyko. In front of them Lincoln, Octavia and Raven (the last two still smiling). Clarke went to sit at HER extremity of the table, went to sit at HER chair, a chair that the commander had made for her (for their first anniversary together, when Lexa had voluntarily broken the chair the blonde had been using until then and then used it as an excuse to build one herself and nonchalantly offered it to the blonde, but nobody knows _that_ )(well Clarke figured it out the moment it happened but it was cute to watch Lexa puff out her chest proudly every time the blonde would put her 'out-of-this-world' ass on it). But when she tried to climb on it… She fell. She was too small. She looked at Lexa with the same watery eyes as before and the weak brunette approached to help. The commander lifted the girl to sit her on the chair but… Once again Clarke was too small… Butt on the chair she could barely see over the table and sitting on her knees all the time would be uncomfortable. Clarke jumped to the ground and looked up to Lexa.

"Lexa, please, sit"

Indra's eyes widened. Who dared the little girl to talk to the commander like that. But Lexa just glared at her and internally rolled her eyes. She sat on Clarke's chair and took the blond on her lap. For a moment Clarke wondered if her current way of sitting wasn't just the best in the world (her bottom of a girlfriend commander as her own personal chair ? Orgasmic thought). Finally comfortably installed, Clarke cleared her throat.

"So I think we owe you some kind of… explanation"

"So… A fawn talked, changed into a little girl, gave you a box that Clarke opened and it changed her into…" Octavia motioned to Clarke's whole figure "…that !?"

Clarke tensed on Lexa's lap "Hey watch your mouth it's still my body you're calling 'that'"

"Yeah, yeah sorry princess but… that's actually kinda difficult to believe…"

Clarke sighed. Raven had just mouthed what everyone in the room was silently asking. "Haaaah… What do you want me to say ? "

"Prove to us that you're really Clarke"

The blond felt Lexa tense behind her. Octavia was questioning the commander's queen's words and it wouldn't stay unpunished. So Clarke grabbed Lexa's hands from her lap and placed them around her tiny waist thinking ' _See ? I'm here, and tiny and cute and light so relax'_.

"Ok then Raven, last week we were together, drinking moonshine and you got really drunk. You told me how much you liked it when Wick had taken you from behind" at that Raven's cheeks reddened as everyone turned to look at her.

Angrily the brunette snapped back "Hey ! OCTAVIA asked, not me !"

"Yes, I know. Octavia you admitted that you-" Clarke threw her most apologetic look at Lincoln, silently asking him to forgive her "-enjoyed having sex in the lake"

It was Octavia's turn to be angrily embarrassed. But the blonde didn't stopped "Ryder, two nights ago you saw me near the fire pit by myself and joined me and we talked about fishing. Nyko, yesterday I went to see you with a little boy that had broken his leg. And you Indra, I KNOW your favourite food is apple pie !"

The little excited body on Lexa's lap had said it all in one breath and was now slightly exhausted. All looked at her in awe (or fear, and most likely anger from Indra) and waited for the blonde to recover.

"So ? Believe me now ?"

All nodded their heads, waiting, wondering what the two leaders were expecting from them.

"Our goal is to turn Clarke back to normal. Nyko, I want you to examine her and see if everything is normal. Indra I want you to fetch our horses and six guards. Clarke and I are going to TonDC. You and Ryder will head out to Polis and search for information in the library"

"And you Raven and Octavia you'll go do research in the Ark's database and maybe even the mountain. Lincoln, could you search for the fawn please ?"

The warriors nodded and the girls both sighed, Clarke's favouritism regarding Lincoln showing now more than never which cost the man Octavia's angry elbow in his ribs. Indra was the first to exit the tent, still tense and angry at the blonde's revelation.

"Apple pie ? Really ?"

"Yes O. You should've known that"

"Wait she told you !?"

"Nah don't be jealous. I just happened to hear her moan in pleasure while eating apple pie last month and it's been our little secret since then"

It was Lincoln's turn to stand. "Lincoln, wait, I will escort you to the place I found the fawn this morning while Nyko examines Clarke" The man nodded and exited the tent. Lexa put Clarke on the ground and followed him. Leaving the little blonde here was a hard thing but she had to !

"You should go, Raven, Octavia"

"Yeah yeah we're going. But hey Clarke, be careful ok ?"

"I know. Thanks O."

The two brunettes exchanged a mischievous smile and Raven added "Anyway, who knew Clarke Griffin could be SO cute !" and they disappeared outside, leaving a yelling Clarke (and a confused Nyko) behind.


End file.
